The Path of Supreme Conquest
by DarkPendant
Summary: A demon, born only once every 10,000 years has finally matured. Can Sesshomaru and Inuyasha work together to defeat the greatest of evil? Or will Sesshomaru lose the one thing he's longed for since his father's death?
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize now if there are some minor spelling mistakes, I wrote this in a hurry. ****This is the story that I initially wrote a long time ago. I used to have it posted on a different website but I eventually got bored with it and forgot to update. I've taken a close look at it this past week and I've decided to re-write it. This is the first chapter, there are about 10 chapters that are written; however, I'm only posting the first. I'd like to hear from some people on whether I should continue to salvage this story or trash it and start a new one. So please leave a review, I won't post anymore of this story until I know it's not a waste of time.**

**That being said, this story isn't suitable for young children. This chapter is fine, but later on the story may take some dark twists and I refuse to be held responsible for anyone's inability to judge for themselves.**

**I own nothing but ideas.**

Inuyasha had been following the scent of Naraku. That bastard had escaped him yet again, but this time he had taken Sango. Inuyasha vowed that when he found Naraku the foul demon would lose more than an arm this time. The group had been traveling for days and although none had slept well they managed to drag themselves onward. As the sun hit its highest for the fifth day in a row Inuyasha was forced to admit he was lost. The familiar scents of lush forests and streams that populated the western lands were quickly giving way to the rich smell of blossom trees and plains of grass. The air felt warmer and lighter as it brushed against him. The soil was softer and brighter in color, allowing more unique vegetation to flourish. As he walked the nature reminded him more and more of the springs he'd spent with his mother. She had loved to walk in the gardens and often he would accompany her when she would sit by the pond and hum softly. Inuyasha was jerked out of his thoughts as the scent of Naraku abruptly ended.

"Damn it, where could the bastard have gone?"Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Behind him, he could hear the slight panting of his human companions as they struggled to keep up with him. It was times like this Inuyasha wished he could travel alone. His pack was tired, and although he could push on for another day or two before feeling the effects he knew he would be forced to stop soon, or risk sickening his friends. With a soft sigh Inuyasha stopped running and peered around for a safe place to camp for the day. A soft whisper of laughter reached his sensitive ears, which immediately swiveled towards the sound. Cautiously Inuyasha and the group moved forward to investigate.

"Perhaps we have come across a village? They may hold some answers about Naraku"

"Shut up would you, I don't smell no village around here."

From the shade of the cherry trees, Inuyasha and the group spotted a little girl. She was racing around with what looked like a young black panther cub. The two danced about, the cub playfully chasing a red ribbon as the little girl waved it in the air.

"Inuyasha, oh it's just a little girl. I wonder if she can help us figure out where we are."

"Heh. Leave her alone. I know exactly where we are."

"Inuyasha you're so pig headed. Admit it, you just don't want to ask for directions."

"It's not like that Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha you can be so stupid," Kagome fisted her hands in anger, "Sit boy!"

The loud smack caught the girls attention. She stopped and stared at the strangers. Beside her, the panther cub growled softly.

"Hey little girl do you think you could help me?" the women called out to her.

"I don't know them Mura. Do you think they are dangerous?" the little girl hugged her friend, "Should I go see what that lady wants?"

A soft purring sounded as the cub tried to comfort her mistress. Gently she licked the girls cheek and mewed.

"you think I should help them?"

"mew."

"alright."

The girl glanced up and noticed the women standing a few feet away. The women was dressed in odd clothes. Never had the girl seen someone like her before.

" It's ok sweetheart, I won't hurt you. I just need to know where I am. Can you help me?"

"Your deep in eastern lands. You should leave before malady notices your here."

"Eastern lands? How'd we end up here?" the women bent down until she was eye level with the girl, "what lady were you speaking of?"

"Lady Kurai, she is lady to the eastern lands."

"Lady Kurai?"

"Yes and she does not like trespassers on her lands."

"We didn't mean to trespass, but we are tracking a very bad demon. He took one of our friends and so we've been trying to find him. Inuyasha said he passed through this way, did you happen to see him? He usually carries around a baboon pelt, but other times he appears as himself- red eyes, tentacles, black hair and has a barrier around him. "

"I haven't seen anyone ma'am."

Mura poked her head around the girls legs to stare at the women.

"aw, what a beautiful kitty."

The small girl smiled, "her name is Mura, she's my friend."

"Mura, what a pretty name."

"I found her on the night of the harvest moon. She is a panther demon. It's her job to protect me. Malady says so."

"Well I'm sure she does an excellent job. Our friend Sango has a kitty too. Her name is Kirara. (kilala, however you wanna spell it)

Inuyasha dragged himself upright and tried to massage his aching muscles.

"You know, Kagome does have a point. The girl may be able to tell us where we are, or where the nearest village is located. She looks well cared for, so she can't live to far away." The monk settled on a fallen tree to rest.

Inuyasha snorted, "I know who she is, and I also know that if we stay here much longer we will be in serious danger."

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"I'm just saying, that brat belongs to the Eastern Lady. She's a fierce bitch and I would rather we don't run into her."

Miroku looked thoughtful, "The eastern lady? I've heard stories of her. They say she's very beautiful."

"Yeah well you can forget it monk. I'm not sticking around just so you can drool over some feline."

"Now Inuyasha, is this the face of a monk who would think such things?"

"I don't even want to know what you think about Miroku. Pack up our stuff, I'll grab Kagome"

Miroku sighed as he began to gather their things again. Inuyasha on the other hand, turned to walk to Kagome when a powerful demonic aura could be felt, and it was closing in fast. "Kagome!" He quickly drew Tetsusaiga and leaped into the clearing.

Kagome gasped as she felt the aura, a powerful demon was headed this way. She heard Inuyasha call her name and stood to run, coming face to face with the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She had long golden hair, piercing purple eyes, and soft, gold cat ears upon her head. The lady was dressed in a purple and white kimono with pink cherry blossoms on the sleeves. Her obi was midnight blue with silver clouds on the ends.

"What are you, human wench, doing on my lands?"

Kagome stuttered and tried to think of a good answer when the little girl spoke up.

"Lady Kurai, this miko was lost and she wanted directions. She said her friend was taken by a bad demon and she was trying to find her .Please Mistress, don't hurt her."

The demon she guessed was lady Kurai soften her gaze and reached out for the little girl, who ran into her arms.

"I will not harm you human, or your group; however, I demand that you leave my lands by nightfall"

Kagome shifted nervously under the demon's stare.

" Lady Kurai, may I ask you a question? You see me and my friends were looking for a demon named Naraku, he has taken one of our friends, a demon slayer named Sango and we're trying to save her. Have you by any chance seen him around? He would be quiet noticeable if he did pass by. He has red eyes and black hair and is carrying a large part of the scared jewel. "

Kurai gazed at Kagome coldly before answering. "I did come across this Naraku that you speak of, and chased the pathetic spider off my lands; however, I did not see anyone with him. If your friend was taken he or she is probably dead by now. Still if you must know Naraku was headed for the North."

"Kagome!" she turned around to find Inuyasha running towards her. He stepped in front of Kagome and glared at Kurai.

"You touch Kagome and I'll kill you where you stand, Lady or not."

"Inuyasha!" but the hanyou refused to listen and held tighter to his father's fang.

"Inuyasha?...Are you not the son of the dog demon Inu no Taisho and brother to Sesshomaru?"

"Half brother and ya that's me why the hell do you care?"

"Nothing that concerns you, but as I told your human I wish for you off my lands by nightfall. Otherwise I shall remove you."

"I don't have to listen to you ya prissy bitch. We'll leave after I'm done with that bastard Naraku."

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Inuyasha lay moaning on the ground as Kagome looked up she found the women from before walking away.

"Wait Lady Kurai, I just wanted to say thank you for your help"

Kurai huffed, before disappearing among the trees, little girl and panther cub in toe.


	2. The Blades of Power: Elemental

Sorry that this has taken so long to post. I've had many problems pop up in the past few weeks and have been unable to write. I wanted to take the time to thank Ardentes for the nice review. I have decided to commit to the first 5 -7 chapters of this story before I put forward a vote. I hope you all enjoy the story, I apologize for it being shorter, but this was really the only time I had to write it. I promise that the next one will be longer as it will contain some important information for the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, I just wished I did.

The water lapped gently at the shore as a soft breeze played through the trees. The moon glowed full and round in the night sky, and her rays gave the calm ocean a soothing feel. Sesshomaru stood quietly on the bare shore. It had been many years since he had stepped foot here. The last time, he had been filled with resentment for his father and hatred for the wench who dared to steal his father's heart. This particular land was beautiful. It was situated on the border between the eastern and western lands. It was here that Sesshomaru had made arrangements to meet with lady Kurai.

As if his thoughts alone had summoned her, Kurai walked out from the cover of the trees. She had changed over the years. When they had first met Sesshomaru had been impressed by her beauty, but even more so by her intelligence. She had been a fierce competitor, both off and on the battle field. There were few who had lived after one of her more serious attacks. As he studied her now, Sesshomaru could tell that her strength was still there and her beauty had grown over the years. Her eyes, guarded as they were, watched his every movement and seemed to analyze his intentions. There was the change. Five hundred years ago, Kurai had never held such caution while in his presence. Oh she had always been weary of him and his alpha nature, but she had never feared him.

"Sesshomaru, your request sounded urgent. What is it that plagues the West?"

Trust Kurai to covertly but unequivocally tell someone she didn't appreciate being stared at for so long without her expressed permission. She was right however, the problems between them stretched through many years and would most likely never be resolved. Sesshomaru weighed his words carefully.

"My commanders inform me that there have been disturbances in some of the smaller demon villages as well as the lesser popular human ones. Further investigation into the matter has shown that the demon responsible for the minor destruction is of eastern ancestry."

Kurai looked thoughtful for a moment, unconsciously tapping the fingers of her right hand against her side.

"I believe I know the demon your commanders have raised questions about. It will not be as simple as ordering him back to the East however."

"Why is that?"

"Because the demon you have been searching for is my brother."

Sesshomaru's stance stiffened. He had heard rumour of the eastern princes return. If that was indeed the case, plans would have to be reassessed.

"So the rumour of Ryuu returning is true?"

"Yes. No word was sent as per usual, but one of my messengers returned one day bearing a gift from him. I have sent out a request for Ryuu to be escorted back to the eastern lands but as of yet my solders have been unable to locate him."

"I will call on the ministers and commanders to collect reports from the affected areas as well as increase the patrols around the smaller villages. We will have to hold council with my minsters and yours."

"I will travel to the west in a few days time. In the mean time I shall send Satoshi with the binding agreements and the information that has been collected. You may set up a meeting with Satoshi to discuss the reparations the west will be owed."

"Very well. I shall have the guest wing prepared for your stay. How many do you bring with you?"

"There will be four in total. Satoshi will arrive tomorrow evening, myself and two others in three days time."

"You will bring no guards?"

Kurai glanced at Sesshomaru from under her lashes with a look that clearly stated that no guards were to be brought, nor sent to receive her and her ministers.

"Very well. I will inform the front guard to expect you in three days time."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, your hospitality is welcome."

"As is your presence in my lands. You may travel without fear of attack from my soldiers."

Kurai and Sesshomaru bowed formally to each other before Kurai took her leave. Sesshomaru gazed out at the ocean once more. His mind turned the new information over as well as the easiest ways to deal with the situation.

Ryuu was not an easy adversary to deal with. The man was known to be unpredictable at best with a strong taste for violence. It was one of the many reasons Kurai and him did not get along. Ryuu had departed some three hundred years ago on the pretence that he needed to learn more about the types of trading that occurred between lands. In addition, he had volunteered to meet with foreign countries that showed interest in opening trading routes with the eastern lands.

That excuse had of course been a shame and Ryuu had been untracked ever since.

With a sigh, he eventually turned away from the water and began the long walk back to the palace. Thoughts of Kurai nagged at him. She had really looked beautiful tonight. Her looks were sharper now- more defined. She had also grown to be quite tall. In fact she was only a few inches shorter than him now. Her new behaviour around him wasn't helping at all. His demon had focused sharply on her from the first scent in the wind. Kurai had changed indeed and not all for the better.

One of the things that had not escaped his notice was that she had brought all three of her swords with her. Usually Kurai restricted herself to the elemental of the trio. It was a blade that processed four hidden talents, each of which was impossible to block and deadly if they made contact. Sesshomaru took it as a sign that she still had not forgiven him for their last misunderstanding. The results of which had included the complete annihilation of his guest quarters as well as the lives of some two thousand of his men.

If they were to work together in this, Sesshomaru would have to ensure that Daisuke and Kurai were never allowed to in the same room alone. Daisuke saw Kurai as prize he could win and his actions often caused many of their fights. Yes this time Sesshomaru would ensure that the slimly weasel demon was as far from these proceedings as possible.

Inuyasha watched silently as Kagome and Miroku doused the fire and retired to their beds. The group hadn't made much progress today as their main concern had been to escape the eastern lands before they were forcibly removed. They had barely made it to the border between the west and the east when an eastern patrol had wandered by. Luckily the demon guards on patrol said nothing and instead escorted them across.

He knew he should feel grateful for that, but Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling that something was underway. In their travels they had crossed the border lines before and never had security been so high. Perhaps the east was having their own problems with Naraku? No, as much as he hated the lady, Kurai was a good leader. So it couldn't be Naraku that the east was worried about. Perhaps a war was brewing again? But surely Kurai wouldn't challenge Sesshomaru so close to the lunar festival?

Inuyasha tugged angrily at a lock or hair as his head pounded. The constant traveling had worn on him too as well as the restless nights. His concerns with the eastern lands, and in turn their lady would have to wait till morning. He was simply too exhausted to think. Leaping up into one of the nearby trees, Inuyasha settled in for a short rest.


End file.
